破邪決戰
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': 勇者鬥惡龍XI S * '''類型''': 莫古利王活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/20190924DQXISMaliciousMonsters.jpg 官方公告] * '''相關活動''': **[[破邪決戰邪惡怪物大軍來襲！]] **[[破邪決戰邪龍軍王戈林加]] **[[破邪決戰邪神尼茲傑爾法]] * '''活動時間''': 9/27/19 16:00 - 10/10/19 15:59 * '''兌換時間''': 9/27/19 16:00 - 10/17/19 15:59 King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 特有裝備能力 Battle Info BGN= Vs. Malicious Monsters - BGN |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = No magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Malicious She-Slime]] |boss = [[Malicious She-Slime]] |drop = '''50 event points''' }} |-| INT= Vs. Malicious Monsters - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = No espers |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Malicious She-Slime]] |boss = [[Malicious Drackolyte]] |drop = '''100 event points''' }} |-| ADV= Vs. Malicious Monsters - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use a limit burst |mission-3 = No magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Malicious Drackolyte]] [[Malicious She-Slime]] |boss = [[Malicious Slime Knight]] |drop = '''150 event points''' }} |-| PRO= Vs. Malicious Monsters - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Evoke an esper |mission-3 = Deal fire damage to an enemy |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Malicious Drackolyte]] [[Malicious She-Slime]] [[Malicious Slime Knight]] |boss = [[Malicious Slick Slime]] |drop = '''200 event points''' }} |-| ELT= Vs. Malicious Monsters - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No recovery magic |mission-3 = Activate an element chain 3 times or more in 1 turn |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Malicious Drackolyte]] [[Malicious She-Slime]] [[Malicious Slick Slime]] [[Malicious Slime Knight]] |boss = [[Malicious Killing Machine]] |drop = '''250 event points''' }} |-| LGD= Vs. Malicious Monsters - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No magic |mission-3 = Use 3 or more limit bursts |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Malicious Drackolyte]] [[Malicious Killing Machine]] [[Malicious She-Slime]] [[Malicious Slick Slime]] [[Malicious Slime Knight]] |boss = [[Malicious Stone Golem]] |drop = '''400 event points''' }} Boss Info (LGD) Tips * See [[Talk:Vs. Malicious Monsters|testimonials and discussions.]] * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** [[Golden Bomb]] drops 500 currency on defeat. ** [[Golden Globe]] drops 1000 currency on defeat. * [[Map|Maps]] will drop randomly from the boss, but are unaffected by item drop rate passives. * You can use [[Escape]] to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with [[Pod 153]], and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use [[Defensive Freeze]], [[Rikku's Pouch]] or [[World Destroyer]] to break their defenses. ** Use [[Crazy Day]] for imperil if needed. ** Use [[Hero's Rime]] from [[Siren]] or [[Apollo Harp]] to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. Videos Vs. Malicious Monsters - LGD =